


兔子木雕/肖战/all战/all小凡/双性

by jdnszdz



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdnszdz/pseuds/jdnszdz
Kudos: 46





	兔子木雕/肖战/all战/all小凡/双性

夤夜里林府悄无声息，守偏门的仆人靠着门柱子打盹儿，墙外传来打更人悠长的呼喊。张小凡半蹲在树丛后面向门口张望，他门色苍白像一张纸，嘴唇紧抿成一条线，豆大的汗珠顺着额头朝下淌，辣得眼睛疼。张小凡浑身簌簌发抖，他双手轻轻拢了拢怀里抱着的小布包，蹑手蹑脚朝门口挪去。  
灯笼昏黄的光照在打瞌睡的仆人头上，他时不时点着头，看来是睡得并不很沉。可是张小凡不敢再犹豫了，他强直起身子来到仆人身旁。  
“小刘……小刘！”他轻轻叫道  
仆人支愣一下坐起来，看清是张小凡才放松身体：“是小凡啊，哎呦吓死我了，你要出去？”他眯着睡眼上下打量了一个来回，“诶？你这抱的什么小布包啊？”  
张小凡用手把布包往衣领里塞了塞，掏出几个铜板递过去，仆人心领神会地收下了，他也不再问什么，轻手轻脚地开了门。  
深夜的路上一个人也没有，张小凡颤颤巍巍走出来，听见仆人在身后说了句“怎么脸白成那样啊？没生病吧？”  
“诶诶……有点不舒服。”  
他来到河边找了个僻静处蹲下，从怀里掏出那小小的布包，鼓鼓囊囊只比巴掌大些，虽然细心包裹过，还是有些微深色的液体浸透了布料。他把那布包轻轻放在一边，眼泪控制不住地扑簌簌顺着下巴滴进泥土里，一双手无声地在湿漉漉的草地里不停地挖呀挖，直到指尖都破了皮，没一会儿就出现一个黑乎乎的小坑。  
张小凡颤抖着扒开布包，那是一个深红色的小块儿，一个不成形的胎儿。

张小凡是个厨子，手艺颇为不错，在镇上可谓是人人称道，林府老爷开了丰厚的条件将他从酒楼挖过去，一时间羡煞旁人。那时候张小凡也以为自己要过上好日子了，没想到却是踏入深渊。  
他身子修长，长得也清秀，虽然惯爱穿一身灰扑扑的麻布衣服，头发也扎个不讲究的发髻，刚入府时也却讨得不少婢女在私底下调笑。可时间长了大家才发现他竟是一个单纯老实到有点傻的男人，幸亏是厨子地位高于仆人，否则指不定要被怎样戏弄。这些小九九张小凡都一概不知，他只知道早起早睡，做好膳食。  
可是他也有个秘密，那个秘密就是林家大少爷。  
林少是个读书人，相貌堂堂仪态雅正，走路时连飘动的衣角都带着儒雅的风，说话时柔声细语娓娓动人，君子的名声传遍了十里八乡。张小凡一见他就脸红，本就傻愣愣的，在林少面前更是舌头拌牙齿，纵使是迟钝如他也感觉到了，自己动了歪心思。  
厨子怎么能对大少爷心存肖想呢？更何况自己还是个双儿，一个怪人。多少个深夜里他对着房梁辗转难眠。  
事情的转机来得很快，那天张小凡在厨房监督完卸货，他捡了两个长得不太端正的番茄想带回房偷吃，正顺着小径朝下房走去，忽然看见林少一袭青衣立在长廊看着自己，俊朗的脸庞上带着一丝笑意。  
张小凡吓得一激灵，赶快把两只番茄背手藏在身后弯腰鞠躬。  
“大少爷！”  
“你是厨子小凡，对吧？”  
张小凡低着头，看见林少的鞋尖出现在了自己面前，他又惊又喜，林少居然记得自己的名字。  
“你怕我吗？”林少调笑一声。  
张小凡红透了脸，感觉连耳朵都烫得要烧起来了，头摇得像拨浪鼓一样。  
“不……不怕！”  
林少用折扇顺着张小凡光滑的脸颊滑到下巴，冰凉的扇骨让张小凡一个激灵。林少似乎很满意，笑得更开心了。  
“不怕，脸怎么红成这样啊？跟你手里的番茄也差不多了。”  
被发现了！张小凡紧张得直往外冒汗，他瞪大了本就圆溜溜的大眼睛，把背在身后的番茄捧了出来。  
“对不起……我就是看这两个番茄品相不好……我以后再也不敢了。”末了还抬眼可怜兮兮地看着林少，“少爷，您就饶了我这一次吧。”  
林少不说话，纤长的手指朝番茄伸去，可又一拐弯摸到了张小凡手上。张小凡是劳力人，双手粗糙老成，他却也摸得津津有味。  
“没事，不就两个番茄吗，下次想要什么就给我说吧，我让下人送到你房里去。”  
张小凡受宠若惊，他练声道谢又鞠躬，心里简直乐开了花。那天他连做饭也心不在焉，嘴角都要咧到耳朵上去了。  
“诶呦小凡，你咋笑得这么开心啊，是不是遇到啥好事了？”伙夫问他。  
张小凡不说话，耳朵尖一路红到了后颈子，伙夫们便笑他动了春心了。  
夜半躺在床上盯着房梁一次次回味和林少的对话，张小凡感觉林少今天有些不一样，有一些……轻佻。回想起那根冰凉的扇骨顺着自己的脸颊滑倒下巴，张小凡浑身发热，一阵酥麻顺着鼠蹊直冲脑门子，他羞愧地发现自己下身湿掉了。

自那之后，张小凡就像着了魔一样，总能在府上碰见林少，本来只是主仆的关系，林少却对他嘘寒问暖像个大哥哥一样，甚至还会送张小凡一些精致的糕点或玩具。张小凡觉得自己仿佛自从那天偷番茄被抓住就掉进了梦里，还一直没醒呢。  
这天天已经黑了，张小凡收拾好床铺准备歇下，忽然响起敲门声，他打开门，黑暗中看见林少立在门口，俊朗的脸庞在昏黄的油灯光下忽明忽暗。  
“大少爷！您怎么来下房了，这天都晚了。”张小凡手足无措，这下人的房子简陋逼仄，他不太好意思地侧过身，深怕锦衣玉食的大少爷会嫌弃自己。  
“今日带了些小玩意儿回府，方才突然想起来，挑了一个来给你也讨个乐。”林少踏进房来关了门，从袖子里掏出一只木雕的兔子脑袋，圆润的兔头上立着两根圆鼓鼓的耳朵，两只小眼睛和小鼻子都闪着光，憨态可掬。  
“这只兔子憨头憨脑的，让我想起了小凡你。”  
“啊！谢谢大少爷！”张小凡捧过兔子脑袋，在手心里轻轻摩挲，“您对我可真好，小的没什么可以回报少爷您的，我……我一定会努力干活的！”  
油灯的光芒实在有限，小凡只看见林少的眼睛里光芒闪烁。  
“少爷……为什么对我这么好呢，送了我好多小东西，我只是一个厨子，又不比上少爷那些书香门第的公子哥友人。”说着说着居然带了一股酸味。  
“你真想回报我？”林少沉声问。  
张小凡狠狠点头，可是看着林少的眼睛，他莫名有点害怕起来。  
一只滚烫的大手突然摸上了张小凡的腰，他是个双儿，并不似一般男人那样宽肩窄胯，反而有点弧形的腰身，像女人一样。林少贴得他很近，几乎是半搂在怀里，手缓缓顺着张小凡的腰线来回抚摸。  
“大少爷，这，这不合适吧！”  
“嘘……回答我，你真想回报我？”  
张小凡僵硬地缩在林少温热的胸膛里，一呼一吸间都是好闻的熏香气味，他感觉自己又开始浑身发烫了。  
“想的，真的想回报您。”  
林少低下头贴着张小凡的耳朵说：“给我操一次。”

张小凡愣住了，像被冰水淋了个透心凉。  
林少不等他回答，直接上手撕开了张小凡的外衣，本就准备就寝了，小凡穿得很单薄，几下就扯开了大半，他的胸口裸露在微凉的空气中，在灯光下闪烁柔和的光，张小凡连忙用胳膊环住自己，像小动物一样惊叫着缩了起来，他还紧紧攥着木头兔子不愿意放开。  
“抱歉，我忍不住了，实话告诉你吧，小凡，我倾心于你，我想同你亲热！”  
林少步步紧逼，把张小凡逼到了小床前，他退无可退，只得往床角里缩。  
“可是……可是……”  
小凡心砰砰直跳，被心上人表白了是天大的好事，可是他是双儿啊，不可以被心上人发现。  
“小凡，过来。”  
灯光照不见林少的脸，低沉冰冷的声音让小凡打心底里害怕起来，明明林少是那样春风和煦的一个人，怎么今天变得如此可怕如此陌生。  
“别忘了，你是厨子，我是少爷。”  
张小凡听见这话，心凉了一半。  
林少见他不动作，便慢悠悠地给自己宽衣解带，他一件一件脱得漫不经心，即使黑暗中看不见脸庞，张小凡也能感受到那双野兽审视猎物的眼睛在自己身上逡巡。  
“少爷，这是不对的……”  
林少脱衣服的动作停了，沉默一会儿才说道：“你知道吗，就是你这副楚楚可怜的样子，最招男人。”  
张小凡不敢再反抗，他被动地把自己蜷起来，却还是被扒了个精光，手里还死死捏着那只兔子脑袋，像抓住救命稻草一样用力。  
昏黄的灯光下，张小凡莹润白皙的身体好似一块巨大的暖色玉石，他的发髻都散开了，乌云一样铺在身下，衬得身子更加白得发光。浑身瘦得都没什么肉，却看见胸口被他挤出了一条浅浅的沟，臀肉也高高翘起，像两座盖了雪的山包子。他把头埋在胸口不敢看林大少爷，殊不知自己微微颤抖的身子有多么诱人。  
“这么喜欢那只兔子？那我一会儿把它塞进你屁股里，怎么样？”  
张小凡战战兢兢地看着他，眼泪不受控制地涌出来。  
林少直接伸手朝他屁股摸去，张小凡触电般往后躲，被林少堵在了墙壁的角落里，两只手臂将他左右都牢牢封住。张小凡一只手抓着兔子挡在胸前，一只手用力推拒林少的身体。  
“少爷，我是男的，我是男的！”  
“小声点，要叫就等我操进去了再叫，要是把人引过来了，我看你以后还想不想在镇上混下去！”  
张小凡绝望了，怎么会这样，明明是自己倾慕好久的君子，原来却是个抢占别人身子的登徒子，看错人不要紧，身子的秘密被发现了以后可怎么办才好。他委屈得眼泪花了视线，眼前全是朦胧一片。  
林少用膝盖强行顶开他修长的大腿，随着一声微弱的哀鸣将张小凡的身子打开了，在闪闪烁烁的灯光下看见腿间水光潋滟。  
“怎么那么多水？”林少伸手摸上去，是一块湿粘娇嫩的软肉，他抓过油灯来，手指在软肉上来回揉捏。  
“嗯～不要揉……不要看……”张小凡放弃挣扎，手臂把自己的脸挡了个严严实实，呻吟夹杂轻微的哭泣声。  
“呵，原来是双儿。”  
林少并不怜香惜玉，粗鲁地用手指在张小凡的批上快速搓动，水珠四溅湿了他一手，小凡咬牙也挡不住小猫一样的呻吟泄出，反而更加撩人。林少咬紧牙，在一阵疯狂的搓动后突然将二指插进张小凡的批里，水嫩紧致的肉道像活物一样用力挤压这不速之客，小凡从手臂里传出一声闷闷的尖叫。  
“你不是处女。”林少蛮横地在肉道里抠挖，顺畅无阻，“你还被谁操过？说！”  
“没……没有……我自己玩破的……”张小凡的声音微弱到几乎听不见了。  
“原来是个荡妇，长得这么清纯，还骗到我了。”张小凡听完又呜呜呜地哭起来。  
林少抽出手指甩了甩，水珠落了一床，连褥子都在小凡屁股下面晕出一片深色水渍。  
“我不是荡妇，我不是荡妇，我是男的……呜呜呜……”  
“好啊，你不是荡妇，那我来把你操成荡妇。”林少揪住张小凡两颗小小的乳头，他的乳晕是艳红色，比一般男人大很多。“你这奶子可真大啊，是不是生过孩子？老实交代！”  
林少残忍地掐住两颗乳头往上提，张小凡直喊疼，为了减轻疼痛不得不挺起身子去够林少的手。  
“没有生过孩子呜呜呜，你是第一个看见我身体的人……”小凡委屈极了。  
他拽开张小凡无力的双臂，看见他满脸泪痕，本就楚楚可怜的眼睛耷拉下来闪烁水光，更是招人疼爱，肉嘟嘟嘴唇却翘起来半张着，显得好生欲求不满。林少抢过那只小巧的兔子玩具，朝小凡的嘴里塞去，把那柔嫩的嘴唇压得变了形。  
“舔。”  
张小凡听话地伸出舌尖，他的舌头也肉肉的，圆润可爱，粉色的肉舌头在兔子脑袋上轻轻舔舐，把木头晕成了深色。林少无声地看着，泪珠从小凡的眼角一颗接一颗朝下滚落。  
林少把浸湿的木头兔子塞进张小凡水嫩的肉花里，随着轻微的濡湿声放到了阴道中段，张小凡忍不住收缩下身去夹，即使被心上人羞辱，他还是爽得淫叫连连，连前面无人问津的阴茎也硬成一根铁棍。  
“啊～太深了～会出不来的，求求你拿出去吧……”  
“哎呀，我够不着了，只能你自己挤出来了，你现在是一只产蛋的母鸡。”林少掏出自己滚烫的几把在那湿漉漉的批上摩擦，用龟头轻戳微张的阴道口，每戳一下小凡都紧张得浑身发抖，挤出更多的淫水。“母鸡就要有母鸡的样子，快点挤出来，我还等着要操你。”  
张小凡收紧全身的肌肉，带着哭腔嗯嗯嗯地哼唧，鲜艳的肉花随着他的收缩而绽放，粉红色的阴道内壁被吐出来又缩回去，淫水流淌成一条小溪。直到小凡浑身被汗水湿透了才看见一点点兔耳朵出现在阴道口。  
“你这批不错。”林少用手指将那湿透的兔脑袋挖出来，把自己烙铁一样的几把用力捅了进去，张小凡瞬间翻了个白眼，抽搐着高潮了。林少不给他缓解的时间，趁着高潮在抽搐压缩的阴道里用力挺动，恨不得把自己的蛋也塞进去，张小凡爽得脸都皱成了一团，两手恨不得把被褥抓破了。  
“啊！不要，太那个了，大少爷求求你轻一点！啊～”  
“太那个是什么意思？”林少俯下身舔张小凡的泪水，“是太爽的意思吗？”  
张小凡咬住嘴唇哼唧，不愿意回答，好一会儿才小声说道：“是太大了，太深了，嗯啊啊～”  
林少把他翻了个身，小凡像破布娃娃一样任人摆弄，听话地撅起自己两瓣肉屁股。林少从身后用力顶进去，对着晃荡的屁股扇了几个清脆的巴掌，白皙的臀尖上立马浮现起红色的指印。  
这一晚好漫长，小凡觉得自己好像晕过去了一次，迷迷糊糊醒来还在被操，明明心里很难过，下体的水还是不知廉耻地往外涌。他不想承认，可是即使被倾慕的人强奸了，自己还是爽得上了天。  
“少爷～少爷……”小凡着了魔一样念叨，他每叫一声，林少就往深处用力操一次，顶得他浑身的内脏都疼。  
林少心满意足地射在了张小凡滚烫的批里，大几把在肉道里上下跳动，小凡拖长了呻吟的尾巴，像一只发春的母猫。  
“啊～不要了～我不行了，少爷你饶了我吧～”  
林少低吼一声抽出几把，射得实在是太深了，好一会儿才看见浓精从批里慢悠悠地淌出来，而张小凡刚刚高潮过的下身还在轻轻抽搐。林少用半软的几把把精液糊在肉花上，十分淫靡。  
“小凡，你会怀孕吗？”  
可是张小凡已经无力地晕了过去。

张小凡心如死灰，他思来想去，决定辞掉这份活路，去一个遥远的镇子上谋生，离这伤心之地越远越好。林老爷却无论如何也不肯放人，只说薪资还能商量，再涨些也没关系。  
张小凡想了好久，猜到一定是林老爷的心肝宝贝大少爷从中作梗。  
他觉得自己好似成了大少爷的娈宠，自那以后便一次次被大少爷强上，有时候在自己的下房，有时候被骗去大少爷的寝房。普通的性事已经不能满足这个表里不一的禽兽，好几次他都看似漫不经心地说道“我想在偏院池子的亭子里操你”或是“想不想同我去青楼，你在前面操姑娘，我在后面操你。”  
张小凡吓得浑身血都凉透了，林少或许又只是恶趣味想看他害怕，满意地放声大笑。  
“少爷，我只是个身子不正常的人，您身边美女如云，要什么有什么，怎么就不能放过我呢？”  
林少爷却并不回答。

小凡被折磨得瘦了许多，本就没几两肉的脸蛋越发小得可怜，伙夫们纷纷议论他必定是被心上的姑娘抛弃了，一脸怨夫相。张小凡听在耳朵里，又气又恼。  
“诶你们知道吗，大少爷马上就要成亲了！”  
张小凡险些丢掉自己手中的菜刀。  
“什么？什么成亲？真的吗？”他捏着菜刀就朝说话的伙夫跑去。  
“干什么！你要砍人啊？！”伙夫吓得直朝后退，“是真的呀，老爷昨天让我帮忙去抬他们买的绸缎子，好多箱呢，说是结亲用的！”  
那天张小凡开心得躲在被窝里哭了好久，林少或许忙着筹备结亲，也再也没来找他。  
小凡觉得自己的苦日子终于拨云见日，只要林大少爷成了亲，必然与夫人如胶似漆，对自己畸形的身子也会失去兴趣的，一定会这样。  
他哪里知道，自己的肚子里，已经悄悄孕育了一个小小的不道德的生命，将要在他的心脏上狠狠划上一刀。


End file.
